lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Palmer
"This bicycle helmet is to protect my head from any "intruders", let's say." :::: - Dennis to Vin Diesel, Jumpa X Dennis Palmer is a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. An ordinary citizen, Palmer was once possessed by a parasitic alien known as Tea-Eee, which forced him to attack Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch during their vacation. Crunch would later free Palmer from Tea-Eee's possession, and Palmer would ultimately step on the alien, seemingly killing it. However, this would later prove untrue. Around a year later, Captain Jumpa sent Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius into the future to find Dennis Palmer and destroy Jumpa X, a robotic clone of Captain Jumpa. In the dystopian future, Palmer reluctantly allied with Vin, and helped him and Tyresius battle Jumpa X. After Tyresius shut down the robot using The Crumbs's powers, Palmer ran off into the distance. After the events of the fourth film, Palmer is one of the few surviving Bread's Crumbs characters, along with Flynt, Kick, Dave, Tea-Eee, Kaine West, and Kosta Brando. History Sometime after the events of Bread's Crumbs, Dennis Palmer was possessed by Tea-Eee, a parasitic alien resembling a wig. He wore a biomechanical suit and wielded tennis rackets. Tea-Eee Under Tea-Eee's possession, Palmer ran down a street screeching insanely, before running onto the front lawn of Colonel Crunch's vacation house and collapsing. Crunch and Captain Jumpa approached Palmer as he springs to life and begins wailing. Jumpa and Crunch confront Palmer, who exhibits uncanny mannerisms, before the two run off. Palmer pursues Crunch up a pine tree, before he's kicked off and confronted once more. Palmer attacks the two and runs down the street. Jumpa and Crunch pursue Palmer to a nearby cul-de-sac. Palmer lunges at them, to which Jumpa guns him down. Protected by his biomechanical suit, Palmer survives. Crunch uses a leafblower to blow Tea-Eee off Palmer's head, freeing him from its possession yet leaving him very confused over the situation. Realizing that Tea-Eee was an alien controlling Palmer, Jumpa and Crunch pursue it up the street. The alien promptly attacks the two, and before it can possess them, Palmer steps on Tea-Eee and remarks that he "prefers natural hair". Afterwards, Palmer runs up the street with Jumpa and Crunch. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo : Dennis Palmer does not actually appear in this film; he is indirectly mentioned. '' During The Clan's conference at the track field, Colonel Crunch remarks that Palmer looked just like John Bacchus, to which Bacchus considers the possibility of him having a doppelgänger. Palmer is not mentioned by name in the film. Jumpa X In the year 2019, five years after being possessed by Tea-Eee, Dennis Palmer has resorted to wearing a bicycle helmet to protect himself from such aliens. While sitting on a curb, Palmer is approached by Vin, who was sent to the future by Jumpa to protect Palmer. Palmer is annoyed by Vin's presence, but learns of his mission to destroy Jumpa X, a robotic clone of Captain Jumpa. Palmer opts to ally with Vin, and they set off. Palmer and Vin head to Bacchus' house, as The Clan is taking desperate measures to discern his location. Palmer is about to reveal Bacchus's fate, before they'e confronted by Jumpa X. The two are saved by Lord Tyresius, who shoots at Jumpa X. Palmer and Vin run off with Tyresius and formulate a plan to destroy their adversary. Palmer goes to a nearby neighborhood with Vin and Tyresius, where they stage a final assault against Jumpa X. During a brief gunfight, a bullet from the robot's KRISS Vector ricochets off Palmer's helmet, almost killing him. Vin and Tyresius struggle to keep Jumpa X from Palmer, before Tyresius ultimately deactivates the robot. After the group reconvenes, Dennis Palmer abruptly bids farewell to Vin and Tyresius, and runs off. Aftermath Palmer's current whereabouts are unknown, though he is one of the few notable surviving ''Bread's Crumbs characters, aside from Flynt, Kick, Dave, Tea-Eee, Kaine West, and Kosta Brando. Trivia *Palmer's name is not revealed until Jumpa X, despite being a major character in Tea-Eee. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Tea-Eee Category:Jumpa X Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Living Protagonists Category:Civilians